


Special Delivery

by Masked_Murderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Murderer/pseuds/Masked_Murderer
Summary: A Valentine's day surprise. I think
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Special Delivery

"Why does it sound like you're traveling." Lena asked into the phone. It was Sunday, Valentine's day. She wasn't a big fan of this day. She had a girlfriend now though, but the said girlfriend was away on a DEO mission.

"Does it sound like I'm traveling now?" Came Alex's sweet voice through the speaker.

"Nope." Lena said rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's what I thought. I can see you rolling your eyes." Alex teased.

"Shut up. I hate you." That was meant to sound serious, but she couldn't fight the cuteness in her voice.

"Oh! I thought you loved me. How dare you break my heart. On Valentine's day. That's low, even for you Luthor." Her girlfriend mocked.

"Dramatic? That you are."

"Hey, I have to go now baby."

"Do you really have to?" Lena whined, she was about to pout.

"Yes. And don't even think about pouting, you big baby. Duty calls." Alex stated.

"Okay, I love you tons."

"I love you too cutie." The call ended.

Lena groaned and buried her in her pillow. She wanted to spend today with Alex, cuddling and watching romantic movies.

"Lena!" She heard her mother yell her name.

"Yes mother."

"There's a delivery for you."

"What? But I didn't order anything." She ran out of her bedroom. She saw her mother standing there with a white box in her hands.

"What's in there?"

"Cupcakes."

"Are you sure they have the right person?" 

"I think you should go ask them." Lillian was smirking. "I don't think they could've gone far." She suggested.

Lena ran out of the apartment. There was a tall, slim figure walking down the hall, wearing a hoodie with a baseball cap.

"Excuse me!" They didn't turn around."Excuse me!" She rushed towards them.

The person stopped she reaches them. "Are you sure you have the right person?" She asked, a little out of breath.

They turned then. "Special delivery from Alex Danvers." Lena's eyes widen. The woman turned and took her cap off.

"ALEX!" She screamed in surprise. Squealing, when she was pulled into a hug.

"I thought you were on a mission." She sighed out.

"I was, but I'm the director. I can take this day if I want to." She whispered against Lena's throat. She trailed kisses up until she's met with Lena's lips.

Their lips were locked. Alex grasped her hips, whilst she scratched her neck. Both moaning into ones mouth.

"Ehem." Liliian cleared her throat. They quickly pull apart, blushing like teens.

"Lena I'll be heading out now, don't expect home until tomorrow." She notified her.

"Hot date Mrs. Luthor?" Alex had the courage the ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smirked, raising an eyebrow at Alex. The woman casually walked away.

"What was that about?" She questioned Lena.

"Darling, I have no clue."


End file.
